


Godlings become Kings

by Squidge_06



Series: Ghost Bois Inc. Universe [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hate to Love, M/M, Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), it all goes downhill from here, not the main point but, the description sounds so dramatic but most of this is just Dream and George arguing, this is the plotline that broke the rules of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: 'You my dear have god blood and godlings become kings'The life and death of the Smiling One
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ghost Bois Inc. Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106696
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the normal stuff!  
> If the CC's every change their mind about fanfics or shipping I'll take this down immediately  
> Dream will be referred to as Dream almost always in this fic (idk why i feel weird about using his real name :/ )  
> Thank you Mikey for writing most of the current wordcount of this fic (i'll mark with bold)  
> and Enjoy!

Heavy lies the head that wears the crown was a saying that had followed Dream his entire life. He always just laughed, his head lay heavy enough without a crown to weigh it down further he’d leave that to Prince Technoblade thank you very much.

* * *

He had become friends with the Prince one night when Dream had been alone still a lowly page boy hacking away at a training dummy when the royal had burst into the courtyard dragging a sword behind him crown sliding off his head.

Dream had stared

The Prince had stared back

Until finally he had adjusted his crown, fiddled with his sword and announced like he owned the place (which of course he did)

“We’re going to spar”

So they did

And they did again two nights later

And again

And again 

And again

Until Dream was a Knight and Techno was still a Prince but much older and they started to gather a crowd  
A crowd who had money and a thirst for blood.

He got used to the sounds of swords clanging together with the backdrop of

“Blood God! Blood God! **Blood God!** ”

and 

“Dream! Dream! **Dream!** ”

As blood coated the courtyard floor..

* * *

And it was great, they were happy, best friends.

Dream would watch Techno read to Prince Richie as he repaired his armor. Techno would compare Dream to myth and legend joking about what his mysterious Achilles Heel would turn out to be. They were happy...

Until talk of revolution whispered its way into the castle.

Dream could see Techno grow anxious and tired as the weeks went past and he knew that something was going to happen that Techno who loved his people couldn’t watch a revolution happen and do nothing.

He had not expected Techno to leave, just abandon the castle, his family, Dream and most of all he had abandoned Richie. Richie, poor innocent forgetful, Richie who loved his big brother more than anything. Richie who was now alone. Dream had not expected that at all.

Heavy lies the head that wears the crown, rang through his head as he watched little Richie, almost a teenager now, running around with the same crown that Techno had left behind in his quarters when he ran away.

Though there was revolution brewing outside the palace walls and although Techno had left, the king and queen pretended that everything was okay. Continuing to have lavish parties and starting to care for Richie now that he was Crown Prince.

And Dream stayed because it was his job, because he had to look after Richie, because revolution would hurt the people more than it would help, because...because...because.

When the palace doors finally broke, when the halls were finally overrun, when the rebellion burst into his home. Dream hugged Richie tight and brought him to his parents whispering constant comfort in his ear. The last thing Dream said to the boy that became his little brother was

"Everything's going to be okay Richie I promise, just stay with your parents"

And the last thing Richie had said to him was 

"Okay! ...Do you think Techno will come home now?" 

And Dream had smiled and smiled and nodded giving the little prince one last hug before escaping back into the battlefield.

Dream remembers seeing Techno sitting on his Father's throne, blood splattered clothes and crazed eyes, sword in place of a scepter clutched in his hand.  
He remembers seeing the eldest princesses head on the Queens throne her body thrown carelessly on the rooms tiled floors. 

"Dream, Dream, Dream" Techno muttered quietly "still a loyal monarchist I see"

Dream glowered "Still revolutionary scum I see"

The former prince gasped laying a bloody hand on his chest in mock horror "Why sir knight is that any way to speak to a member of the royal family"

He scoffed "You haven't been a royal since you left this palace" 

The man chuckled low and dark beginning to stand, twirling his crimson coated blade in his hand "ready to die for your crown old friend?"

Dream smirked charging without a word in reply as he didn't plan on dying to Techno's blade.

Funny.

He did of course, die that is, losing his head to a forceful sweep of the sword that he had bested so many times in play but couldn't when it was life or death.

* * *

Death was an odd experience, though Dream though it fitting since he'd always been quite odd.

He had been a foundling, dropped on a doorstep by a mother who couldn't afford to keep him any longer, but that was the unimportant part. The important part was who find him 

Retired pirate queen Captain Puffy had found him and decided that since she had nothing better to do with all her riches she might as well raise a child.

He had been given a dagger on his seventh birthday a foreign doubloon the birthday before, he had begun learning to fight as soon as he could walk and had been watching his mother in the pit since long before then. Puffy used to joke that he was the dream child burning his nickname into history. Dream child, Dream fighter, Dream knight.

Dream loved the captain dearly and considered her his mother far more than the woman who left him behind. 

But he had not been a baby when left on that doorstep, he had been a child just old enough to have memories specifically one memory. The whisper of a woman perhaps his birth mother.

"You, my darling have god blood and godlings become kings"

He never knew what being a godling meant, he was an amazing fighter but his mother was a pirate, he could last a little longer than the average knight but that was just training. The status of godling only became important after death.

Death was a void, she sat high on her throne of nothing. She was not a woman merely woman shaped staring Dream down with eyes he couldn't see but knew were there.  
"Sir Dream" her voice would have sent shivers down his spine if he wasn't already shaking

"You...are a complicated case"

He couldn't reply even if he wanted to the void seemed to rip the air out of his lungs.

"It would be easy, you become a ghost search for your attachment be at peace with yourself and your life and move on when you are good and ready" she seemed to roll her eyes "but no godlings ruin all our procedures, we have a system you know, paperwork to be completed and just because you have fancy blood you mess it all up..."

She continued to rant for what felt like centuries but was probably more like ten minutes.

"Anyway because you're a godling I can't make you a ghost, that much power in an apparition could overload you. I don't know I slept through that meeting. Perks of an unperceivable form" 

Looking down upon Dream, she sighed.

"How would you feel about being a demon?"

He couldn't answer 

"Great!"

And suddenly the void was gone.

Dream's death as a demon was interesting.  
He'd discovered after a couple hundred years that humans had begun to call him 'the smiling one' because of the eternal grin etched into mask he wore. He found it ironic that because of his name he was summoned so very often, foolish humans thinking that he was kinder when in fact anyone else would have been a better choice.

Dream had a unfortunate tendency of killing the people he made deals with, but really it wasn't his fault that they were so reckless with their wording.

And that was how he did things for centuries until one night he was summoned again

 **There's** always a pull in one direction or another when someone's summoning him. Sometimes it's up, sometimes it's down, sometimes it feels like both at once. The point is that he always knows when he's about to show up in someone's dingy basement, or a barn, or some abandoned house that people say is haunted by ghosts. He knows, and he's learned to adjust to it. Showing up in a basement with someone's dead body (or like, a dozen) laying in the corner stops getting surprising after a while.

So when he got summoned and showed up in a high-school library of all places with three teenagers staring at him in shock like they thought it wouldn't work and two ghosts hovering just behind them, he can admit there was an initial shock there and he's glad that his mask covered it.

Godling's don't show vulnerable emotions, after all. They'd explained that perfectly well after he'd died.

The first boy he saw was sitting cross-legged on the floor and looked absolutely feral with a head of messy blonde hair. He was wearing a green bandanna around his neck, eyes wide and glinting just slightly. He kind of reminded Dream of himself, but there was an air of naivety to him that he'd never had, and Dream would be lying if he said he didn't envy it.

The second boy he saw was sitting in a chair with brown hair and wide brown eyes. He looked innocent, but the healing bruises and tape around his fists were tell-tale signs of a fight, and though he looked beat up he very obviously won by the lack of any sort of scabbing. Dream learned not to underestimate his opponents a long time ago, and though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be fighting this kid he could appreciate a good fighter.

The third and final boy had blonde hair and two different colored eyes. He looked a little proud of himself, and Dream had to assume he was the one that summoned him because of the familiar book resting in the boy's hands. He was tall, too, taller than Dream, at least.

The ghost behind the blonde didn’t look that excited about the fact that a literal demon was standing in front of him and his friends. He was wearing Serf’s clothes and a guitar was strung on his back. Honestly, the one in front of him kind of looked like a distant relative. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they were.

The ghost behind the brunette held a bottle of water in his hands, but it wasn’t open yet. He looked a little entertained by Dream's presence, but nothing more and that made Dream feel a little on edge.

They looked absolutely ridiculous, the lot of them, so Dream was actually kind of curious what they summoned him-

"Hey, Ranboo," a familiar voice said. It made Dream’s heart drop and his fight or flight instincts flare up in a sort of primal instinct to keep himself alive. He turned to the voice only to find exactly who he thought it would be. Regal clothing and all, although the bandages around his eyes is a new addition. "Have you seen-"

"You!" Dream yelled, pointing at the newest addition to the room. He could feel his blood start to boil, but he knew that he couldn’t leave this stupid fucking pentagram during a deal. Those were the rules, and he has never hated them more than he does now.

"Oh no."

The boy with the two different colored eyes turned back to Techno, the Blood God, with a raised brow, “Blade, you know this guy?”

Techno shrugged, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “Eh… sort of?” the ghost in the Serf clothes snickered at that.

Dream lost his shit.

“Sort of? Fucking sort of?! We were best friends and you took my fucking head off!”

“Yeah.” Techno said, a bit awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

Dream absolutely hated that he was just apologized to by Techno of all people. The crown prince, the Blood God.

“Although it is kind of your fault for being on the wrong side of the fight.”

And there it was

“I swear to the fucking Gods that I am going to-”

“Oi, oi, oi!” A shrill voice yelled out, gaining Dream’s attention after a flinch. Christ, what teenager had a voice that can get so ear grating? “As much as I would love to watch you threaten the blade, demon dude, you’re setting the fucking carpet on fire! I promised George we wouldn’t break anything!”

Dream looked down to his feet and, sure enough, the carpet was on fire. The candles in the pentagram melted down to nothing but wax. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down, the flames receeded once he was no longer on the verge of pouncing.

“That’s what I thought.” the blonde mumbled, and Dream almost set the carpet on fire just to spite him.

“Right,” the brunette said, “Tommy why’d we bring him here, again?”

The blonde, Tommy, turned to his friend, “Because, Tubbo, Ranboo thought he couldn’t do it and I’m not letting my brother think of himself like that.”

“I am literally anything but your brother.”

“I’d make a gay joke,” the ghost with the water bottle said, “but you guys are like six years old.”

“Oi!”

“Fuck off, Schlatt.”

“I’m literally taller than you.”

“Anyways!” The last ghost said, looking at Dream with intrigue for the first time since he showed up, “You mind telling us how you know the blade and why he decapitated you, or…?”

Dream opened his mouth to speak when the library door burst open,

“Tommy!” the newcomer yelled, and Tommy cringed. Tubbo and Ranboo looked away, as if that would save them from the impending lecture. Dream couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

A man walked in with brown hair and pale skin, glaring at the three teens. Ranboo, the tallest of the group, started whistling to himself.

“I thought I told you no more seances!”

“Thought you said he knew?” Dream said, watching the man march across the library.

“Lying is a natural part of life.” Tommy said as the man looks down to the pentagram where the carpet was burnt to a crisp.

“What the fuck!” he yelled, voice cracking.

“George calm down!” Tommy yelled.

“You calm down!”

Tubbo turned to Ranboo, “Verse thirteen!” he yelled, and Ranboo fumbled with the book to get to the right page beginning to chant.

The air shifted slightly, and Tommy pointed at Dream yelling about how it was his fault. George asked if Tommy thinks he’s actually stupid enough to fall for that.

Dream decided that because George is in the pentagram, and he didn't really feel like sharing the already confined space, he’d push him out himself.  
“What the-” George yelled as he stumbled, turning around to face the culprit.

“Who the fuck is that?” He asked Tommy. Jesus, does this guy do anything but swear?

“That’s…” Tubbo began, before turning to Dream. Techno is staring at the ground in thought, and it seems like he’s not tuned into the conversation at all, “actually we don’t know your name.”

Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Dream.”

George furrowed his brow, “Bullshit. No way your name is Dream.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Gogy.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

Dream narrowed his eyes behind the mask, “It’s Dream. Always has been, always will be.”

George snorted, “That’s **unfortunate.** ”

Dream decided that he hates this guy

George stared at him until Ranboo took a loud deep breath and finally stopped reading and suddenly the pentagram fades away. Dream 's dragged by some unknown force across the room towards the irritating mortal 

"Ranboo? That's not what's supposed to happen!" The serf called slightly panicked 

Ranboo looked down at his book before snapping his head up in shock

"Shit." 

Tommy shouted "What? Ranboo what did you do?"

He squeezed his eyes shut in a way that was reminiscent of what Richie used to do when he made a mistake.

Techno groaned "what did you do?"

George was flicking his eyes, panicked, between Dream and the group. Dream remained silent wanting to figure out what was going on before doing anything.

"I-" he sighed pointing at the title of the page he had been reading from "this says binding not banishing" 

All of the group looked at him before starting to complain. Loudly.

“Ranboooooooooooooo” Tubbo groaned 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry”

Dream on the other hand was panicking, binding he knew that meant. He wouldn't be able to leave this plane, wouldn't even be able to stray far from this frail idiot mortal. He needed a plan to get rid of the binding and quickly. His thoughts were suddenly cut short by a yell

"SHUT. IT."

The library's sudden silence rang loud as George breathed deeply

"Can someone please tell me that the fuck is going on"

All the mortals in the room turned to face the one they called Ranboo.

“Why me?”

Tommy glared at him “you fucked it up you explain it”

The boy sighed before turning to George closing his eyes and taking a second to gather his thought.

“Dream is a demon and when I was chanting just then I performed a binding instead of a banishing. Which basically means that the demon is connected to the nearest available mortal.”

George took the demon stuff surprisingly well and instead of freaking out about the supernatural asked “why did it attach to me? I wasn’t the closest to it?”

Ranboo nodded “Yeah but we’re not available because we have attachments already”

George closed his eyes and sighed loudly “Okay i have a demon attached to me now ”

“Yep”

“Can you fix it?” Dream brought his thoughts back to the conversation desperately hoping that they could fix it and he could go about his business and never have to think about this mortal or Technoblade ever again.

Ranboo’s face twisted “Uhhhhhhhhh you see, um i- kind- okay so-”

“Ranboo.” the ghostly prince said

“Right! Right okay so technically yes just not right now because i haven’t completely translated the rest of the pages yet it’s probably a verse 14 or 15 because i haven’t translated either of those and-”

“-Okay so nobody else can see this thing-”

“Hey-”

“Shut up, nobody else can see it?”

“Other than us and you, no”

“And you can figure it out?”

Ranboo shrugs “Eventually yeah it’s going to take a while though”

George sighed “Fine that’s fine! Now out, you’re so lucky the school is scared of you”

Tubbo laughed and picked up a bag off the floor “Thanks George!”

Tommy quickly followed “Yeah thanks Gogy” their respective ghosts trailed behind them. The one with the water bottle was quietly laughing and the serf was just shaking his head.

Ranboo lagged behind and so did…Technoblade

“I’m sorry George! I really didn’t mean to”

“It’s fine, just try to fix it soon? Please this guy seems annoying”

“Hey-”

“I mean…” Technoblade muttered

“I will wipe you from this plane of existence i don’t fucking care if you’re already dead” Dream growled to the confusion the ignorant mortal he was bound to.

“Welp I’m going to go before Techno and the demon kill each other again”

And with that the teenager left the room his royal highness Prince Technoblade following behind.

* * *

Well, Dream decided that if the Ranboo kid couldn’t free him now the next step to get rid of the binding was to get rid of the thing he was bonded to. Following George home was uneventful because he wouldn’t say anything he was silent. Only speaking to tell Dream to be quiet or to stop bothering him.

And so he started to trip George up at zebra crossings and let things left simmering burn hoping for fires. He was unfortunately unsuccessful, George was irritatingly good at regaining balance and was far too lucky for a normal mortal. But that was what he was, completely and utterly annoyingly human.

After another attempted and failed murder attempt George finally snapped.

“Why?” he asked calmly after catching Dream trying to start a fire.

“What do you mean”

“Why do you keep trying to kill me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!!!

“I’ll get Ranboo to like exorcise you I swear to god”

Dream just laughed "You really think a child could destroy me? I'm hundreds of years old and I've killed just as many"

George narrowed his eyes "then how come that child could bind you to me"

Dream flinched behind his mask, no matter how little he liked to admit the truth was that Ranboo was powerful and probably could, if given the supplies and the passages, destroy him. But he wasn't going to let George know that not now not ever so instead he leant forwards so that his mask was closer to the humans face.

"That was luck and will never happen again."

he laughed, ever irritating mortal that he was "you just don't want to admit that you're scared"

Silence

"You're doing it again, choosing not to answer because you're a shit liar who's too afraid to admit that a teenager has power of you"

Dream would have slid into the void at that point but of course he couldn't because of the binding.

"So we agree." George smirked "you are going to stop killing me and I won't tell Ranboo to destroy you" he turned around and walked away, leaving Dream to his thoughts.

The most prominent of those thoughts was that this human was really fucking frustrating and he couldn't even kill him because the man wasn't bluffing.

So Dream had to resign himself to following George around for however long it took for the child to translate the right verses, no matter how irritating he was Dream was stuck.

* * *

So...what's your name?"

"Dream."

"bull fucking shit what is it really"

"Dream, your fucking highness“ he growled

George groaned and turned away ignoring him.

* * *

Dream floated upside down as George put little strips of metal in books it was very slow and very boring. He started to poke around the small area, there was a weird metal block that George swiped books across and weird roller stamp thing and lots and lots of books. He carried on floating around until George interrupted his exploring with:  
“Shut up”

Dream span around and groaned “I wasn’t saying anything!”

“You were breathing loud, you’re a ghost why do you need to breath”

He pouted and muttered “not a ghost”

George set a book down “whatever you are,you’re dead stop breathing”

Dream groaned but acquiesced stopping his form from breathing was easy it just felt weird so he didn’t do it.

* * *

He was lying on the floor in middle of the library, classes were in progress so there was nobody around for him to watch other than George. And George was boring to watch after you’d hit the first few hours. All he seemed to do was study and sleep, neither of which Dream had the ability nor interest in.

So instead he was watching the ceiling fan spin, listening to the electricity buzzing around the room while George sat in his little office and did something utterly uninteresting.

He was quickly discovering that being attached to a human that you couldn't murder was incredibly incredibly tedious.

His almost silence was broken by George as it always was

"what are you doing"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're staring at the ceiling but you're also a fucking demon thing so I don't know"

Dream rolled his eyes and carried on watching the fan

"I could hear the eye roll from over here, I despise you."

Dream stayed silent for a little bit longer before it was interrupted by George walking right through him.

He stopped himself from reacting and sat watching

"Anyway I found some books about the French revolution, the one you're supposedly from." The sound of books thunking against a nearby table "you wanna look through them?"

"I'm not in any of them, I've checked"

George hummed adjusting the sunglasses sitting on his head "what about that ghost you were yelling at when you got 'summoned' or whatever? You know him from being alive?"

Dream groaned loudly and walked over to where the man was standing

"I assume that's a yes?"

"Prince Technoblade, yeah he'll be in your books."

George hummed again and started flicking through them. Dream flicked to his side, head leaning slightly over his shoulder.

"Hmmm Prince Technoblade the runaway royal"

Dream scoffed "why the alliteration"

George turned slightly and glared "shut up"

Dream shrugged and gestured for him to carry on reading

he sighed but did so

"Growing up mostly isolated within the palace, the prince often spent his times sparring with one of the castles knights the prince was recorded as saying that it was to keep his skills sharp.-“

Dream scoffed again “and there I am, surprised that was even mentioned usually they skip straight to him leaving”

“-The prince is also recorded as to spending long periods of time with his little brother Prince Richard III. Technoblade ran away at 19 to join the revolution (sources from the period suggests this was under coercion) he then returned to the castle years later to take over. He killed the royal family and committed suicide, seemingly in remorse"

George let his fingers run over the painting that had been printed into the book. Dream didn't recognise this one it must have been painted after his death.

The painting detailed a bust of Techno in all his royal glory, hair plaited and resting on one side, crown askew on his head. Blood was smeared on his cheeks and the artist had painted beautiful hyacinths in place of the Prince's eyes, the petals stained with crimson.

"You knew this guy?"

Dream nodded

"Well?"

Dream sighed "you could classify it as well yes he was annoying"

“That why you call me your highness or whatever”

Dream went silent.

George hummed once again and closed the book "Lunch starts in a couple minutes if you don't want to see a dozen teenagers in here soon go hang out in a different part of the library"

The man walked back to his little office and Dream watched him leave slightly confused.

* * *

George sighed placing his mug down "So, you 're a ghost like the boys can see except you're different?"

Dream nodded messing around with a fork that was sitting on the counter

"Why are you different?"

He looked up tilting his head to the side before shrugging "I'm a godling"

"A god- what?

He put the fork down and said "I have god blood which that means I can't be a normal ghost so death made me a demon instead"

"God blood"

"Blood of a god yes"

George sighed again picking up his mug and taking a long swig "okay sure that makes total sense.

Dream smirked "the intricacies of the universe are just too complicated for your feeble mortal brain to understand, my prince."

George stared at him mug clutched in his hands "fuck off."

Dream wheezed quietly

* * *

George was putting away a few plates in his kitchen while Dream floated around the countertops when he said

"Do you want to go sight seeing?"

Dream almost fell out of the air in his surprise

"I know you're centuries old or whatever but its the weekend and you have nothing to do except follow me aro-"

"Sure"

George turned fully around shocked into silence "really?"

Dream smiled small and a little soft behind his mask "sure why not, like you said I have nothing better to do"

George grinned "okay! Let me grab some stuff and we can go out"

* * *

So they got in the car.

Dream had never actually been in a car before the binding. He'd seen them and knew what they were and how they worked but he had never put the time into going in them. He wasn't sure how he felt about them to be honest.

But there they were in a car going sight seeing apparently. George had slipped on a Bluetooth headphone so he could talk to Dream without being stared at.

As they drove the human asked asinine questions such as:

“can you eat?”

“no”

And

“Can you touch people, obviously only some of us can see you but-”

“Not as far as i’m aware”

And it continued on like that until they finally reached their destination a-

“-fairground!, you’ve probably never been to a modern one busy with your whole demon thing”

“I-” he started insulted before concluding slightly sheepishly “-haven’t actually”

George walked into the park with a smug smirk gracing his features.

* * *

Ice cream didn’t seem that interesting, he wasn’t sure why there were so many children around the van that was selling it. And he wasn’t sure why George was enjoying his so much.

When he asked, the human just responded with

“It’s good y’know?”

He didn’t know.

* * *

“I’m not gonna go on any of the rides because” he sticks his tongue out “bleh”

Dream shrugs “okay?”

“Wanna try the mini games?”

Dream titled his head in confusion “Why are you asking me”

“cause i want your opinion? Why else would i ask? Yes or no”

He shrugged “sure i guess”

“Cool!”

* * *

Mini games at fairs had changed quite a bit, fairs in general had changed. They were much brighter overall and very loud. (although that was a general change to the world since his death).

But the most important thing about the mini games was that George was terrible at them.

“you’re terrible at this” he muttered into his ear

George growled quietly in response

“aim to the left-”

“-i said to the left”

The mini games were quickly left behind.

* * *

George pulled himself up onto a large rock, legs hanging over the ledge arms positioned behind him as he leant back slightly. Dream let himself rest next to him. George had lead them to a tall hill on the edge of town that apparently he used to go to when he was a kid.

George sighed and shifted slightly getting comfortable

"So...did you have fun?"

Dream hummed tilting his head a little "I suppose"

George smirked "oh stop it, you enjoyed yourself admit it"

Dream snorted "fine, it was...enjoyable. If that’s what you want to hear my prince“

He just laughed and relaxed watching the sunset.

Dream rolled his eyes and turned to watch the horizon as well.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To see Sapnap"

"And that is..?"

"He's a friend from high school he teaches maths at the school"

Dream nodded slowly "alright"

"I heard a rumour that Eret, that's Tubbo-the brunette kid at the seances guardian, is gonna be best man at the wedding." He span around walking backwards so he could look at Dream as he walked down the corridor "I was promised that position like two years ago so I gotta check up to see who's best man she's gonna be cause if its Quackity we have a problem if it's Sap then it's fine"

Dream was once again glad for the mask, it hid his confusion well. George seemed appeased when he just nodded along, spinning around so he was once again facing forwards.

* * *

“ _I_ heard a rumour that Eret is gonna be the best man?”

Sapnap glanced up from a piece of paper

“My best man yeah”

“And I...”

“Am my fiancé’s yes”

George grinned walking over to the desk

“I’ll allow it- anyway I have a message”

Sapnap groaned dropping his head to the table “just say it”

“Tommy Tubbo and Ranboo told me to say “Pay Eret back hoe”

A louder groan

“And more pressing news, guess who got dragged into their ghost shenanigans”

The maths teacher brought his head up, “really? How’d you manage that?”

“I do not know but now I’ve got a demon fucker following me around”

“-Hey”

“Shush I’m talking”

Sapnap just nodded slowly “fuuuuun, an even more fun thing would be you leaving effective immediately I have tests to mark”

“Only for you sapitus napitus” George laugh and walked out, calling behind him “Pay the guy back”

As Dream followed the man out of the room an even louder groan echoed from behind them.

* * *

It was Halloween, it had been a week or two since the fair and they were going to a party according to George, and since he was stuck with the man Dream didn’t really have a choice.

Speaking of George, the human apparently had a costume and wouldn’t let him see.

Dream groaned loudly “Geooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrgeeeeeeeeee”

“What.”

“hurry. Up”

“I’m almost done i promise”

He whined for a few more minutes until George finally finished. The door to the closet swung open and out stepped George he was-

He was-

“Since you love calling me your prince”

He shook his head walking backwards.

George reached forward confusion and concern clear on his face.

"Dream, I-" he smacks George's hand away, scooting as far back into the wall as possible. George sits back on his heels in shock, staring wide-eyed at him.

  
"Get the fuck away from me!" He yells, reaching desperately for a sword he hasn't carried in decades. Tears fill his eyes, blurring the man in front of him. It makes him look even less like his friend, and more like his murderer. He can feel his lungs burning, practically collapsing in on themselves and he feels for his throat.  
  
He can feel the blade running through his skin, the ground underneath him and the foot heavy on his chest to ensure he couldn't run. He can see the cloak flowing in the wind, the crown glistening in the afternoon sun, and the almost hesitant look on Techno's face. He'd hated that look in the moment, mistaking it for pity, but centuries of contemplation have brought him to appreciate the pause.  
  
There's a clatter and then something warm is wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"You're safe, Dream." someone whispers. Who is that? He... can't tell. He knows that voice, but he can't pinpoint who it is. He can't see them, but he knows that he knows them. Who are they.  
  
Someone wipes the tears from his eyes, and he's met with George's worried face. The crown once sat atop his head thrown a good ten feet behind him, and the cloak he'd once been wearing the warmth Dream is wrapped in.  
  
"I'd never hurt you. Not even if it were to save my own life."  
  
It's just George the librarian. George who's never done anything to hurt him. George who never would do anything to hurt him. He's not 'George the librarian', it's just George.  
  
His bond.  
  
His friend.  
  
Dream lets his face drop hovering just above George's shoulder, wrapping his arm around the smaller, and cries in relief.

* * *

Dream was spread out on the floor next to George's bed as the living man slept. He stared at the cracked plaster and silently wished-stupidly, selfishly that Puffy had had regrets as she dies so he could ask her for advice now when he needed it most. But that was cruel to force someone to endure a half living existence for a bit of advice about something so meaningless as whatever he and George were. Bonded? Friends? somethi-

-Whatever they were was nothing, it was unimportant and meaningless. Dream was dead he’d been dead for centuries and he would continue to be dead long after George had passed on and all Dream had to do was wait, wait for Ranboo to split them apart and he could go back to his work, to the void, and George could do whatever he wanted and it wouldn’t matter to Dream because. Because George was nothing.

* * *

Dream was silent the next day, he didn’t want pretend to care about George for however long they would be stuck together.

Which according to the sudden text from Ranboo wasn’t too far away. Just a couple minute drive to the school in fact.

On the way George talked about seemingly whatever came to mind and Dream sat silent and waiting for freedom from the insufferable mortal

Who he didn't care about, he really didn't 

* * *

Ranboo grinned and waved at the two

"Hey guys! I finally figured out how to sever the binding"

And in a split second Dream felt the force holding him near George snap and float away.

The mortal gasped turning to look at him but Dream was already gone, leaving that plane of existence for the void. Where he could sit in his own thoughts and return to his normal way of doing things. Which did not include anyone he could trust or ghosts of his past or anything except him and idiots who wanted a deal.

* * *

Ranboo smiled "nice to see you George I gotta go, Tubbo says he's gonna fight a guy in the parking lot and I wanna watch"

George just nodded watching the tall teenager running out of the library. Blankly he thought that it was kind of ridiculous how tall the boy was.He wandered into his office and sat bonelessly into his chair letting his head rest on the back of the chair as he stared into nothing. Trying to make sense of the complete quiet that he hadn’t experienced since before the binding.he muttered quietly to himself probably but he hoped beyond hope that Dream was there and he just couldn’t see him just couldn’t hear him. He had to be there he wouldn’t just leave not after- _everything_ After hours of sitting there and finally admitting to himself that Dream was gone. He was gone and George…George loved him. **holy shit**

He loved him?

Of course now was when he realised, now when Dream had left him had run off and dissapeared. And now he was alone and in love with a- a fucking ghost.

He pushed his hands across his face and groaned before muttering to himself “You’re a fucking idiot George, jesus christ. Him? Of all guys”

After a couple minutes that felt like an hour in that position he dragged himself back to his apartment. He had classes tomorrow and a paper to finish but right at that moment all he wanted to do was sleep. And sleep he did. Collapsing onto his bed face first and falling into unconsciousness in the desperate foolish hope that he’d wake up from this nightmare and maybe he would never have met dream or maybe- just maybe Dream would be there when he woke up.

* * *

It had been a week, and Dream hadn’t returned. George had let go of the daydream that maybe Dream was just invisible to him after he’d asked one of the boys and they’d told that there was nobody around him.

He’d been having weird dreams. They were full of flashes of blonde hair and freckles, green eyes and scars. The figure and features of somebody he didn’t know. Or at least somebody he didn’t remember and he didn’t remember anything clear enough to piece it together

It had been officially a week since the binding had been broken and George collapsed into his bed like he had every night since then.

This dream felt different though, he was in the void. Surrounded by darkness and the only thing he could see clearly was.

Green.

A green coat, and a-

A mask.

“Dream?”

He turned and even though George couldn’t see his face he could tell the godling was shocked.

“Dream? Is this real? I-”

A quiet whisper that was oh so loud in the silence of the void

“george?”

He gasped and took a step forward “Dream? Please- I- Dream please come back”

“no no no no no you’re not supposed to be here”

“Dream?”

“I-”

“Dream please”

“You’re not supposed to- see- you’re not supposed to- I don’t understand?”

George reached out a hand trying to reach Dream’s wrist with a desperate cry and-

He woke up in a cold sweat, brow still furrowed from the dream. From seeing Dream. He pushed himself up and brushed his hair away from his face with a groan. Why did the weird shit happen to him.

* * *

Dream took a deep breath, well as deep a breath as you could take in the void. He didn’t understand what had just happened. George had been right there, standing in the empty space that he was currently staring at and he didn’t understand how or why. He’d been sitting in the void for however long now (time worked differently there) and he didn’t care about George, he didn’t.

He didn’t care, he didn’t, he didn’t, he didn’t he didn-

Except he did, he did care

He cared about George and the way he laughed and his freckles and his stupid sunglasses and how sarcastic he was and his face when he looked at something he thought was cool and his hands and-

Dream cared so much and George had been so kind to him after the first few days and now George couldn’t see him so it had all been for nothing there was no way he could ever tell George how he felt and even if he could-. There was no reason to entertain the thought.

But maybe, maybe he could go see him. Just for a few minutes. Just to say goodbye.

* * *

Dream dragged himself back to the mortal plain and stood in front of George’s apartment building as mortals walked through and around him.

He let himself float through and up the building until he stood watching George in his room, the man was sitting at his desk leaning across it clearly half asleep.

He smiled fondly as George pushed himself away from the desk stretching and yawning. He would allow himself an hour or two to watch and say goodbye.

I’m dead! you’re alive and wonderful and kind and fucking beautiful and I’m- I’m a relic of the past who’s not even in the history books! I’ve checked! If it wasn’t for that kid making a stupid mistake you wouldn’t even be able to _see_ me, George! And I love you so fucking much, because you treat me like I’m alive and breathing and not some statue or soldier built to fucking serve”

George just stood, shell shocked as Dream started to tear up gripping his sleeves and holding his hands close to his chest.

Dream took a breath “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so so much and I don’t know how to do that, I don’t think I ever really have but I do no matter how much I try not to and-

“-I love you too”

Dream stopped mid breath looking down at George as the man began to speak

“I love you too, you’re stupid and annoying and yeah you’re a ghost demon godling thing but I love you and I know we’re not bonded together anymore but…”

He stepped forward reaching up for the parody of touch that they had gotten so used to

“I wouldn’t be too against you sticking around Dream”

He reached up and suddenly his hand was clasped in Dream’s

“It’s Clay”

“what was that?”

“My name. It’s Clay”

Dream released his hand and George slowly pushed the mask up and off his face, other hand coming up to press against his cheek. And he was grinning and crying and George was laughing and they were touching and suddenly hugging and all Dream could do was smile and bury his face into George’s hair.

George muttered something intelligible into Dream’s shirt

“what?”

“So Clay huh?”

“oh my gooood shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can move on!! and I can make my soundtrack explanation >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please feed me with comments and kudos so i can be motivated to actually finish this fic  
> also as soon as we finish all the actual plot i will be posting my soundtrack plus explanations for every song (i'll link it but i use apple music so if somebody wants to put it on spotify that would be okay!) i would do it now but spoilers :D


End file.
